Petites discutions entre les barreaux
by Steen Wolf
Summary: Emprisonné avec Chirs Argent, Derek se fait du soucis pour Isaac. !SPOILER 3x19!


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire tout droit sorti du visionnage de l'épisode 3x19 donc SPOILERS LES COUPAINS ! :) **

**Il n'y a pas vraiment de pairing particuliers, j'aime juste énormément la relation Isaac/Derek (que l'ont voit beaucoup trop peu à mon goût) et parce que nous avons tous remarquer comment Derek court vers lui lorsqu'il se fait électrocuter ! Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter du Derek/Cora parce qu'ils sont adorables et que le départ de Cora en Amérique du Sud, c'est le drame de ma vie...**  
** Bref, cet OS se passe après le 3x19, alors que Chris et Derek sont en prison. J'aurais aimé le publier avant le 3x20 mais je n'ai pas eu le temps alors, ma vision des cellules est un peu différentes de celle de l'épisode ! **

**Bref je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon blabla. **

**Je ne possède évidemment rien de tout cela, tout appartient au diable en personne, j'ai nommée Jeff Davis. (J'ai des envies de meurtres en ce moment...)**

**Enjoy ! :) **

**-Scarlett.**

* * *

Lorsque Derek repensait aux évènements de ces dernières semaines, il se disait qu'il n'avait définitivement pas de chance. Tout d'abord, il était actuellement en prison, en compagnie d'un type qui voulait le voir mort. Ledit, type étant soit dit en passant le frère de la fille qui avait fait brûler sa maison, et accessoirement la presque totalité de sa famille. Et il se retrouvait en prison à cause d'un stupide hyperactif qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de se faire posséder par un démon japonais venu d'on-ne-sait-où. Comme si Derek n'avait déjà pas assez de problèmes, avec son oncle psychopathe qui le tannait depuis qu'il avait parlé au fantôme de sa mère et la mafia espagnole qui les avait enlevés et qui était certainement à ses trousses. Non vraiment, merci Stiles. Oh mon dieu, qu'il avait envie de frapper ce gosse.

Et puis il y avait Isaac. Isaac, son bêta. Isaac qui était actuellement à l'hôpital, dans le coma, en partie à cause de la nouvelle petite-amie de Scott. Définitivement, Scott avait un goût aussi désastreux que lui pour choisir les femmes. Et il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne guérisse pas. Isaac était un loup-garou, ses blessures auraient dû se soigner. Alors pourquoi était-il toujours à l'hôpital ?! Derek bouillonnait intérieurement. Ne pas comprendre la situation la rendait encore plus effrayante. Mais ce qui le rendait encore plus furieux, c'est qu'il n'avait pas pu le voir. Il avait attendu des heures avec Allison, expliquant à tout le personnel médical qu'Isaac n'avait plus que lui comme seul famille, rien à faire. Les infirmières ne voulaient rien entendre. Alors Allison et lui avaient attendus. S'ils restaient là, ils finiraient bien par le laisser le voir. Mais il dut partir en entendant les pièges de Chris dans son appartement. Et depuis, il était en prison. Et il n'avait toujours pas vu son bêta.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Isaac. Il ne pouvait pas. Isaac, c'était son petit protégé, son petit frère. Il l'avait mordu, et lui avait tout appris. Il savait tout d'Isaac. Ses angoisses, il les connaissait par cœur. C'était lui qui avait apaisé ses cauchemars les premiers mois. Il avait déjà perdu Boyd et Erica. Il refusait de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher encore une fois. Il avait déjà trop perdu.

Derek soupira et Chris Argent, menotté dans la cellule en face de lui, releva la tête vers lui. Voyant l'air songeur du loup-garou devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration, et il crut que Derek ne lui répondrait pas. Après tout, rien ne l'obliger à engager la conversation avec celui qui fut –et était toujours ?- son plus grand ennemi.

« A Isaac, répondit doucement Derek au bout de plusieurs minutes. »

Chris considéra Derek pendant un instant. Allison l'avait informé de l'état d'Isaac et il comprenait que Derek puisse être inquiet pour lui. C'était son bêta, même si ce n'était plus un Alpha.

« C'est un chouette garçon, fit Chris. »

Derek hocha silencieusement la tête. Isaac était vraiment un adolescent adorable et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment son père avait pu le traiter comme il l'avait fait.

« Même s'il sort avec Allison ? répliqua Derek avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

- Les nouvelles vont vite, soupira le chasseur.

- J'ai mes sources. »

Chris eut un petit rictus et le silence se réinstalla de lui-même dans la cellule. Au bout d'un moment Chris reprit la parole.

« Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez fâchés, toi et Isaac. Depuis que tu l'as… Mis dehors. »

Chris cherchait les mots justes pour ne pas énerver ou blesser Derek, étrangement compatissant à la situation du loup-garou. Il pouvait bien faire une trêve et il devait bien ça à Derek. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, après tout.

« Je ne l'ai pas mis dehors. Je lui ai demandé de partir, rectifia Derek.

- Tu lui as ordonné de partir, d'après ce que m'a dit Allison.

- J'ai… »

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira. Il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir mis son bêta à la porte mais c'était pour son bien. Il se rappelait toujours de son expression, ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de partir. Il s'était sentit abandonné et trahis. Mais Derek n'avait pas eu le choix.

« Ça devenait trop dangereux, se justifia-t-il. Il aurait pu être blessé ou pire… Je savais que Scott l'accueillerait. Je venais de perdre Erica et Boyd…

- Tu ne pouvais pas le perdre lui aussi, compléta Chris.

- Tous ceux qui sont proches de moi finissent par souffrir. Je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger, ajouta-t-il. »

Chris acquiesça silencieusement. Il comprenait le choix de Derek, il aurait lui-même tout fait pour protéger sa fille. Il admirait juste le courage de ce garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, qui savait déjà sacrifier son bien-être pour la sécurité des personnes qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer et de se sentir coupable. L'incendie avait saccagé la vie de Derek, à jamais. Derek aurait dû sortir, faire la fête et au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait en prison. Et c'était loin d'être la première fois.

« C'est pour ça que tu as laissé Cora en Amérique du Sud ? Questionna Chris au bout d'un moment. »

Derek ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

« Comment est-ce que…

- J'ai mes sources, fit juste le chasseur avec un petit sourire. »

Derek renifla, amusé par sa remarque.

« C'était mieux pour elle et quand je vois ce qui se passe ici, je ne regrette pas ma décision. »

Chris pencha la tête vers le côté, observant attentivement le jeune homme en face de lui.

« Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek détourna le regard, gêné. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui disait tout ça. C'était stupide. Evidement que sa petite sœur lui manquait. Evidemment que cela lui avait fendu le cœur de la laisser seule en Amérique du Sud. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Cora était en sécurité et c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
En voyant la réaction de Derek, Chris sut qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Par respect, il ne creusa pas plus loin.

« Tout ira bien, finit-il par dire tout de même. Pour elle et pour Isaac. Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr. »

Derek eut un petit sourire triste. Il voulait tellement croire que Chris Argent avait raison, qu'ils allaient trouver une solution pour le Nogitsune, pour Stiles et pour Isaac et qu'il pourrait bientôt rejoindre sa sœur. Mais la vie lui avait durement appris les happy-ending n'existait pas. Pas pour lui en tout cas. Et Derek était persuadé que tout ça n'était pas fini. Cela venait juste de commencer.

* * *

**Sur cette conclusion joyeuse et pleine d'espoir pour la suite de la série, je vous invite à me laisser une petite review qui me donne toujours du baume au coeur ! (J'en ai bien besoin avec ce que nous annonce la fin de cette saison... ) :) **


End file.
